Pierwszy raz jak sięga pamięć
thumb|400px|right|Rozmarzona [[Anna]] Pierwszy raz jak sięga pamięć to piosenka z filmu animowanego Kraina lodu. Została napisana przez Kristen Anderson-Lopez i Roberta Lopez i skomponowana przez Christophe'a Becka. Anna i Elsa ukazują w niej swoje oczekiwania co do dnia koronacji. Podczas gdy Anna cieszy się, że zamek znów zapełni się ludźmi, jej siostra denerwuje się, że nie powstrzyma swojej mocy, a królewski sekret wyjdzie na jaw. Tekst Język polski :Annafull|right|280 px ::Otworzyć się dało okna, drzwi ::Zawiasy wytrzymały lata rdzy ::Na porcelanie nie ma dawnych plam ::Nie będę sama wśród tych ścian ::W sali balowej ruszą w tan ::Wreszcie się otworzą wrota bram ::Będą tutaj żywi ludzie ::Aż niemożliwa to myśl ::Ale tej odmiany pragnę dziś ::To pierwszy raz jak sięga pamięć ::Będzie bal i świateł moc ::Pierwszy raz jak sięga pamięć ::Tańczyć będę całą noc ::I czuję naraz radość i zgagę ::Nic dziwnego, bo a nuż ::Dziś pierwszy raz jak sięga pamięć ::Nie będę sama już ::Nie macie pojęcia, ilu to będzie gości! (wdech) ::I może jakiś... super gość? ::I w sukni jak z pięknego snu ::Gości kusiła będę tu ::Wcielony wdzięk, subtelny styl i szyk ::Och! Aż nagle zobaczę, że gdzieś tam ::Przystojny młodzieniec stoi sam ::Po kilku czekoladkach mi nie wstyd ::Rozmowa potem aż do rana ::Jak szalony pomknie czas ::Poznam coś takiego pierwszy raz ::Pierwszy raz jak sięga pamięć ::Będzie magia, będzie śmiech ::Pierwszy raz jak sięga pamięć ::Ktoś zauważy wreszcie mnie ::Chociaż to zwyczajne szaleństwo ::Tak snuć miłosny plan ::Lecz pierwszy raz jak sięga pamięć ::Przynajmniej szansę mam :Elsa ::Niech nie wie nikt, nie zdradzaj nic ::Żadnych uczuć, od teraz tak masz żyć ::Bez słów, bez snów, nie dać się łzom ::Bo dziś mnie nie stać na najmniejszy błąd ::Lecz to tylko jeden dzień :Anna ::To tylko jeden dzień :Elsa ::Co dalej, któż to wie :Anna ::Co dalej, któż to wie :Elsa ::Niech otworzą wrota już, tak chcę :Anna ::Tak chcę ::Pierwszy raz jak sięga pamięć :Elsa ::Niech nie wie nikt, nie zdradzaj nic :Anna ::Że miną samotności dni :Elsa :: Żadnych uczuć, od teraz tak masz żyć :Anna ::Chcę z kimś ten sen niezwykły śnić :Elsa ::Bez słów :Anna ::Chcę zakochana być :Elsa ::Bez słów, bez snów, łzom nie dać się :Anna ::Ja wiem, jutro się obudzę ::Ale dzisiaj jeszcze śnię ::To pierwszy raz jak sięga pamięć ::Pierwszy raz jak sięga pamięć ::Idę dokąd chcę! Język angielski :Annafull|right|280 px ::The window is open, so's that door ::I didn't know they did that anymore ::Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates? ::For years I've roamed these empty halls ::Why have a ballroom with no balls? ::Finally they're opening up the gates ::There'll be actual real live people ::It'll be totally strange ::But wow, am I so ready for this change ::Cause for the first time in forever ::There'll be music, there'll be light ::For the first time in forever ::I'll be dancing through the night ::Don't know if I'm elated or gassy ::But I'm somewhere in that zone ::Cause for the first time in forever ::I won't be alone ::I can't wait to meet everyone! (gasp) ::What if I meet... the one? ::Tonight imagine me gown and all ::Fetchingly draped against the wall ::The picture of sophisticated grace ::Ooh! I suddenly see him standing there ::A beautiful stranger, tall and fair ::I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face ::But then we laugh and talk all evening, ::Which is totally bizarre ::Nothing like the life I've lead so far ::For the first time in forever ::There'll be magic, there'll be fun ::For the first time in forever ::I could be noticed by someone ::And I know it is totally crazy ::To dream I'd find romance ::But for the first time in forever ::At least I've got a chance :Elsa ::Don't let them in, don't let them see ::Be the good girl you always have to be ::Conceal, don't feel, put on a show ::Make one wrong move and everyone will know ::But it's only for today :Anna ::It's only for today :Elsa ::It's agony to wait :Anna ::It's agony to wait :Elsa ::Tell the guards to open up the gate :Anna ::The gate ::For the first time in forever :Elsa ::Don't let them in, don't let them see :Anna ::I'm getting what I'm dreaming of :Elsa :: Be the good girl you always have to be :Anna ::A chance to change my lonely world :Elsa ::Conceal :Anna ::A chance to find true love :Elsa ::Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know :Anna ::I know it all ends tomorrow, ::So it has to be today ::Cause for the first time in forever ::For the first time in forever ::Nothing's in my way! Język francuski :Annafull|right|280 px ::Ouvrez les volets dans le salon ::Laissez entrer cet air, il sent si bon ::Et mettez les petits plats dans les grands ::J'étais seule dans ces longs couloirs ::Il n'y avais pas de bals le soir ::Enfin nous entrons dans l'air du temps ::Les invités seront bien vivants ::Et tant pis si cela dérange ::Mais, moi, j'avais tellement hâte que ça change ::Et je vais fêter ce renouveau ::Dans ma robe de satin ::Je vais fêter ce renouveau ::En dansant jusqu'au matin ::Enflammée, exaltée et surexcitée ::Ils peuvent bien dire ce qu'ils veulent ::Je vais fêter ce renouveau ::Je ne serai plus seule ::J'ai hâte d'accueillir tous les invités ! ::Et si je rencontrais l'homme de ma vie ? ::Ce soir je serai la plus belle ::Dans une tenue des plus formelles ::Une jeune fille raffinée et pleine de grâce ::Il va apparaître tout à coup ::Ce bel inconnu qui saura tout ::Le chocolat m'aidera à faire face ::Puis nous perlerons toute la soirée ::Et je me sentirai bizarre ::Car changer de vie c'est tout un art ::Je vais fêter ce renouveau ::Dans la magie d'une histoire ::Je vais fêter ce renouveau ::Qui me donne tellement d'espoir ::Je sais que ce n'est pas raisonnable ::De rêver de romance, ::Mais je vais fêter ce renouveau ::Je tenterai ma chance :Elsa ::Cache tes pouvoirs, n'en parle pas ::Fais attention, le secret survivra ::Sereine, sans peine, tu régneras ::Un seul faux pas et tout le monde saura ::Mais ce n'est qu'une seule journée :Anna ::Ce n'est qu'une seule journée :Elsa ::La pression est si forte :Anna ::La pression est si forte :Elsa ::Dites aux gardes qu'il faut ouvrir... les portes :Anna ::Les portes ::Je vais fêter ce renouveau :Elsa ::Cache tes pouvoirs, n'en parle pas :Anna ::Qui m'apporte ce dont j'ai rêvé :Elsa :: Fais attention, le secret survivra :Anna ::Je peux quitter ma tour d'ivoire :Elsa ::Sois sage :Anna ::Trouver l'amour ce soir :Elsa ::Pas d'états d'âme, de sentiments :Anna ::Je sens que c'est le bon moment ::C'est maintenant ou jamais ::Et je vais fêter ce renouveau ::Je vais fêter ce renouveau ::Faire ce qu'il me plaît Ciekawostki *Kiedy po otwarciu bram Anna wybiega na ulicę, w tle pojawiają się Roszpunka i Flynn z Zaplątanych. *Podczas piosenki widzimy, że ściany pałacu są ozobione sławnymi dziełami sztuki (np. Huśtawka Jean-Honoré Fragonarda).thumb|300px Kategoria:Piosenki z "Krainy lodu" Kategoria:Piosenki Anny Kategoria:Piosenki Elsy